Once Upon a Dream
by Art Girls Pwn
Summary: Whats this? A new person? And she's WHAT! Ch.3 is coming up soon!
1. She's his WHAT!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code:Lyoko or any of its' characters. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this..I'd be drawing me married to Odd..T.T

" Kiwi! Quiet! You don't want Jim to find you, do you? " A blonde boy with a purple dot on his hair, his name was Odd, asked scoldingly. The door opened and Ulrich, a boy with brown hair, wearing a light green muscle shirt, a green open shirt over that, white shoes, and a pair of tan cargo pants, walked in, shutting the door behind him quickly. " Kiwi's got to be more careful or else Jim'll--" The door knob to their room rattled. " Kiwi! Hide! " Odd whispered feverishly to the gray dog.

The door opened and in walked a Japanese girl with shoulder length black hair, wearing a black longsleeved shirt that showed her stomach, black, tight pants, and black shoes. Not far behind was a boy with blond hair, a light blue turtle neck, and khaki capri pants walked in. Odd and Ulrich let out a sigh of relief. " Yumi, did you have to come so fast? " The blond boy asked, fixing his thick, black framed glasses. " Jeremie, I wasn't going fast. I was just..." She thought of a word to describe it. " Speed walking... " She said at last.

" Anyways, what's up you guys? " She asked. " Nothing really Yumi. " Odd said with a slight smile. " We just thought you were-- " " HEY! You kids! Class starts in 7 minutes! " A fat, you could say, brown haired GYM teacher stated angrily. They all stood in a straight line, next to eachother, their backs straight. Jim looked confused as ever. " Sir, yes, sir! " They all saluted, but when Jeremie brought up his hand, he knocked his glasses off. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi burst out laughing.

" That was brilliant Einstien! " Odd laughed. " 5 MINUTES! " Jim called out. The four looked shocked and high-tailed it out of the room, closing the door in the process. They all took two stairs at a time, except Jeremie who almost fell in the process. Yumi and Ulrich were sprinting to their class, Odd was hardly jogging, and Jeremie was running so fast it looked like he was jogging. (A/N: Remember, Jeremie's slow.) Yumi ran to her class, having a minute exactly to spare, while the three boys had only about a few seconds to spare.

They were all so preoccupied (A/N: BIG WORD!) that they didn't even notice that someone else was sitting at the table, instead of Aelita. But when Ulrich turned around to tell Jeremie something, his eyes widened, as did hers. " Ulrich! " She gasped. " Yuki! " He seemed shocked. " Well, I see that Ulrich has already met our new student, so I think that she can introduce herself. " Mr.Lego said. She blinked twice before she stood up. " Uhm..Hi..I'm Yuki Minamoto..I'm from California and I like skateboarding. " She said shyly before she sat down. " Well, that was quick, thank you for sharing. " He said with a smile.

She put her forehead on the desk, letting her dark, reddish brown hair fall on the desk. She brought up her head and looked around, her pastel blue eyes scanning faces. Her tan skin gleemed when the sun's rays shone on her. She had on a black tank top, a pair of tight, white capries, and black shoes like Yumi's. She sighed and rested her chin on her hand, listening to the lesson. ' This is so boring..we learned this at my other school way sooner. ' She thought as she stiffled a yawn. She payed no attention to Aelita, who was sending little glares at her during class for taking_ her _seat next to, _her _Jeremie.

Jeremie looked down at his bag, it was vibrating. He coughed, only Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita looked at him. ' Xana. ' He mouthed to them. Aelita raised her hand. "Sir, may I go to the infermery? I don't feel too well. " She said softly. " I'll go with her, she is my cousin after all. " Odd said. " Alright, you two hurry up. " Mr.Lego said. They nodded and left. " Sir, can I go to the restroom? " Jeremie asked after raising his hand. " Me too? " Ulrich asked. " Alright, alright, you can go. " " Thank you sir. " They both said. Odd texted Yumi's cell phone and Yumi left class after asking. About 5 minutes later, Yuki raised her hand. " Sir can I go to the infermery? " The teacher nodded angrily. " Just hurry up. " She nodded and left the classroom.

As soon as she was outside she started running towards the forest where she saw Yumi head to. Yumi met everyone else their. " Sorry guys, I had to dive into the girls restroom, Jim was following me. " She said quickly. Yuki layed down on the grass, hiding under a bush as she watched them take a sewer lid off and climb into a hole. She crawled out and grabbed the lid off of the hole and threw it aside. ' This is way too weird. ' Yuki thought to herself as she climbed down, covering up the hole once more. She jumped the last two steps and started to run after she saw Yumi take off on her skateboard. Yuki's hair flew behind her while she ran and jumped over staircases.

She breathed heavily, but quietly as she watched them climb a ladder, this time going up. " Finally. " Yuki said a little too loudly. " Wah? " Odd spun around after Yuki pressed herself against a wall, holding her breath. " What is it Odd? " Ulrich asked. " I thought I heard something is all.. " He said to Ulrich as he climbed up after him. Yuki let out a sigh of relief and climbed up the ladder quickly. She managed to slide through the gap without having to open it. She ran after them to the opening of an abandoned factory. " Who'd wanna go HERE? " She said aloud as she gripped the rope and slide down. " Okay, now I defenitly heard something. " Ulrich said as he turned around, facing Yuki. " Yuki! What are you doing here! "

Yuki put her hands on her hips. " I could ask YOU the same thing, cousin. " She said with a smirk. " WHAT! " The rest of them all chourused. " Ulrich, you're related to YUKI! " Odd asked, shocked. " Yea, I am. " He muttered. " So.. " Yuki began, folding her arms over her chest. " What are you guys doing here. "

" Should we tell her Jeremie? " Aelita asked, looking over at him. " It's up to Ulrich. " Jeremie answered back to her. " Fine..Yuki the reason we're here is because... " He stopped, he didn't know how to explain it. " We're fighting monsters in a virtual universe. " Odd finished.

Yuki nodded her head, taking it in. " I see...And way are you doing this? " Yuki asked them once they were in the elevator. " Aelita was from Lyoko, so we virtualized her here. We were hoping to stop X.a.n.a by shutting him down, but he implanted a virus in Aelita. " Jeremie said. " So that means...-- " " If you killed X.a.n.a. then you'd kill Aelita as well. " Yuki said softly. " Percisely. Come with me Yuki, you four, head to the scanners. " Jeremie said as Yuki stepped out. " We're on it. " They said in Unison.

Back at the School

" HELP! SOMEONE HELP! " Sissy screamed as she stared up at an ugly green monster. It was like something from a movie, but not. It had razor sharp claws and teeth, and it was spitting out acid. She got up and ran as fast as her prissy little legs would take her. " SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! " She screamed. She fell down and screamed as it's hideous face was merely inches from hers.

BUM BUM BUMDIDDYBUM!


	2. First Mission

Recap:

" HELP! SOMEONE HELP! " Sissy screamed as she stared up at an ugly green monster. It was like something from a movie, but not. It had razor sharp claws and teeth, and it was spitting out acid. She got up and ran as fast as her prissy little legs would take her. " SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! " She screamed. She fell down and screamed as it's hideous face was merely inches from hers.

The monster's breath was hot and moist, not the best skin combo. Sissy screamed as it bit onto her neck, filling her veins with some kind of sperm ( A/N: I didn't know how to phrase that..I'll raise the ratings..DON'T HURT ME! -runs-). " Soon my pretty.. " The monster hissed softly in her ear:" You will be mineeeeeeeee and theeeee motheeeer of out childreeeeeeeeeeen. "

"...Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Transfer. Virtualization. " As soon as those three were transfered he sent Ulrich in. The four-some landed with a dull 'thud' as they landed in the Ice Region. " There's an activated tower 30 degrees north notheast. Get to it you guys! " " How about our rides first Einstein? " Odd asked. " I'm one step ahead of you. Vehicals Materialization. " Jeremie typed a few sentences and they're vehicals appeared. As the four traveled on, they couldn't find the tower, just a really deep looking hole. " Jeremie, there isn't a tower here. " Aelita said to him as she looked around.

" 3 Hornets, 2 blocks, and 1 crab, headed to you guys! " Jeremie said, taking a break from speaking with Yuki. " So...you want a strand of my hair why? " She asked as she plucked one of her red-brown hair strands and gave it to Jeremie. He looked up at her. " Go down to the scanners and wait for instructions. " Yuki nodded and walked off to the elevator. She walked inside and pressed the red button, watching the doors close. Jeremie waved one last time and began typing again. " Jeremie, what are you planning to do? " Ulrich asked. " TRIPLICATE! " Two more hims emerged from the originals and they all ran off to the blocks.

" I'm gonna send Yuki to Lyoko. " " WHAT! Your sending my _COUSIN_! " Jeremie pressed enter. " Yes. " " Jeremie? " Yuki called. " Step into a scanner on your right, it's Odds. " She stepped inside and the doors closed. " What the..! " She gasped. " Scanner Yuki...Transfer Yuki..Vertualization. " Ulrich defeted the blocks. " Laser Arrow! " Odd said, while flipping over the crab, hitting it dead center. " Oh yea! Who's the man? " Odd dancer around, but unfortuanitly got hit. " 10 life points! " Yuki landed with a thud on her arse and looked around franticaly. " What the! " She gasped. " No air..And I'm alive! " She got up and rubbed her butt (A/N: MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU PERVS! ), but she felt a pouch on her side and opened it. Kunai Knives? She felt a tug on her back. " A bow? Arrows? " She blinked and looked at the weapons.

" Yuki, there's one more thing you need to do. Take Odd and hide, then I'll give you instructions. " Yuki nodded and shot an arrow at one of the hornets, smirking as it exploded on impact. She grabbed Odd and ran behind one of the ice ridges. " Now..Do what I told you to do in the lab. " " Okay. " She gently put her hands on Odd's shoulders and kissed him on the lips. She began to glow a bright green as Odd's life points shot back up to 100. She pulled away and smiled faintly. " There... " She almost fell, but Odd caught her and continued to hide. " Odd, is Yuki okay? " Ulrich asked as Aelita and Yumi jumped into the hole after Jeremie gave them the directions to the tower which was through the hole. " I think she'll be alright..." Odd said as he brushed a strand of her hair off of her face.

" Ulrich, hurry! Yumi's down to 10 life points and Aelita doesn't need to meet with the Scepizowa! " Ulrich jumped down the hole and kicked off the wall, giving him speed as he sliced through the Scepizowa's tentacles. He slid and caught Aelita. " Wha..? " " Go get the tower, I'll take care of it. " Aelita nodded and ran off into the tower.

-Odd and Yuki-

Yuki opened her eyes when Ulrich left and found herself sitting in Odd's lap. She smiled. " Hi there. " Odd pulled her up to a sitting position abd smiled. " You had us worried Princess. " He said with a smile. Yuki laughed and fixed her high ponytail so it didn't get caught with the bow and arrows. She looked at what she was wearing for the first time. A sleevless silver and black Kimono - like Yumi's, but the Sash was silver -. She had on black tights and silver shoes - Like Ulrich's. " This is way weird..How did I end up in this? " She asked as she looked around. " Where did Yumi and Ulrich go? " She asked. " Well.. " A voice appeared in Lyoko, not seen but heard. " I'm here. " She smiled. " Okay Yumi. "

The platform appeared as Aelita put her hand print. Code: .

Aelita smiled and typed the words 'Lyoko.' The tables of equations fell down. " Ready when you are. " Aelita said with a smile. " Return to the past now! " Jeremie said as he pressed the enter key once more.

A white bubble appeared from the factory and the world was thrown back in time.

The same time when Yuki showed up introduced herself.

" I'm Yuki Minamoto and I'm from California. I like to skateboard and I'm interested in art. Ulrich's also my cousin. " She said, adding a little more about herself. She looked at the Lyoko gang before she sat down again. ' Talk about returning to the past. ' She thought with a smile as she repeated the day once more.

- THE END! I hope you all like it! It took me forever to write.


End file.
